Hairclip
by Mysticwish123
Summary: A small squeak escaped her lips as she waved her hand around the same spot on her hair franticly. “My hairclip? The one mother gave me before she died, oh no please! Don’t tell me I’ve lost it?” AU sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

**Hairclip.  
Re3Re3-x.  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, neither do I own the Rejoice shampoo commercial O.o (After reading PLEASE read the Author's Note at the end, thanks!)

The boy regained his posture as he left the wall he was leaning against and proceeded to exit the bus. He decided today he would walk the long way around to his school, to avoid _certain _things.

As he took a step forward to let his foot touch the pavement while getting off the bus his hand made a sudden jerk and entwined into a person's hair, raking through it, needless to say the boy didn't see this coming. He didn't dare look back.

So now on the busy streets of Konoha he stood at the bus stop staring at the windows of the transport and tried to figure out who was the person he had that encounter with.

"What the…"

The girl was completely oblivious to what just happened to her as she quietly stepped onto the bus and sat down right at the back. She ran a hand through her long dark indigo hair. Today she would be starting a new school, a new life, a fresh start.

"_Ever since Mother, father and Hanabi passed away last week" _she thought dimly as everything that happened seemed like a blur. Her family dying in a car crash, and her cousin Neji offering to take her in.

"_I hope I won't be any trouble…"_ she sighed then fingered the bangs of her hair. A small squeak escaped her lips as she waved her hand around the same spot on her hair franticly.

"_My hairclip!? The one mother gave me before she died, oh no please! Don't tell me I've lost it!?" _

If she had paid attention to her surroundings then she would know it was in safe hands.

--

"What the…what is this?"

In the boys' hand was a hairclip. A silver pin fastened with an aquamarine flower which glistened in the summer heat. He guessed it was real diamonds, a pretty expensive accessory.

"_So…this person has high chances of being a girl and may be rich…"_

He scoffed and placed the clip inside his pockets and made his wayto the Fire Country Academy.

"Who ever you are I'll find you…"

"Who ever has it I have to find them soon. Or wherever it is…"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears as she stood in front of her new and awaiting school. The Fire Country Academy. The same school in which her cousin Neji went to.

She clasped onto her side bag tightly as memories of her past flickered into her mind. Her mother, her father, her sister, her old school back in Suna, The Hyuuga Cooperation.

She sniffled and tried to fight back the tears. _"All gone…everything…"_

She stood up straight and slapped herself mentally and applied on a brave face. _"If Neji endured the same pain, and still be so strong I can do it too"_ She hoped she would see Neji today, as he was about the only person who could light up her candle of hope right now.

She took slow steps as she opened up the entrance doors and made her way to the Headmaster's office.

"Godaime Tsunade…"

--

"Sasuke-kun, good morning!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura-chan…"

The boy walked through the dorm room as he saw the faces of his room mates. Yamanako Ino, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hey…" he replied as he walked right into room 781 and sat down on a nearby chair and looked around with a bored expression.

A pink haired girl walked in front of him and started asking multiple questions. "So Sasuke-kun where did you go last night? I missed you."

He stared at her then sighed and shot her an annoyed look. "If you _must _pry into my business, last night I went to visit _someone_"

"But you were gone all night, you never came back!" Shouted the blond girl, who was busy combing her hair.

"Your problem…" He sighed again, and closed his eyes. He looked beyond tired.

Sakura smiled and gestured her hands into a charming pose. "Well Sasuke-kun, me and Ino are going to freshen up okay. Don't miss us too much."

He rolled his eyes and stared off into space. "Whatever…"

Both Ino and Sakura giggled as they went into their own rooms to clean themselves up for today.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto spoke up as soon as they left the room.

"Hm?" His eyes turned to the blond boy.

"Where were you really?" He knew that Sasuke just wasn't _visiting _a friend.

"Visiting a grave, happened to stay there all night. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower…" His eyes lacked emotion at that moment.

"Yeah…whatever"

--

"Welcome Miss Hyuuga to the one and only Fire Country Academy!"

"G-good morning...Tsunade-sama…."

Right now Hinata Hyuuga was sitting on a chair in a room she would've mistaken for a huge living room if there wasn't a sign saying _'Headmasters' Office'_

"Well Hinata, here at Fire Country we do things a little different than Suna…The Sand Country…."

"I-I understand…"

She smiled. "Good well, over here you WILL be staying in a dorm room, but you have the choice to either stay there every night, or stay in the comfort of your own home. Isn't that great? Or you can do both. Lessons start at 9:00 am sharp, so if you DO decide to stay at home, well you better be here before that time. Here's your schedule, and your dorm room is 781. We were planning to give you one with your cousin but there isn't any room. Now any questions?"

Hinata was beyond confused, and she showed that pretty obviously, with her continuous blinking of the eyes and the shuffling of her shoes.

"_This is all too sudden...! I can't take in all of this…I-I….!!"_

"I understand Tsunade-sama" _"Crap…why did I say that!?"_

Tsunade placed her hand on top of her head and smiled. "You may be dismissed"

Hinata bowed and left the room quickly and bumped into somebody.

"Hinata-sama?"

"_That voice…" _"NEJI NII-SAN!" she abruptly shouted and trusted her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Hinata-sama…It's nice…no really nice to see you." He hugged her back.

Hinata felt like crying, he was the only family she had left, yet she was so glad…_"I'm really so lucky…" _

"Neji…" She broke apart and saw that around him were her belongings.

"Huh? What are those doing here?" She asked.

"Well you have a dorm don't you? I thought I better bring these over here…"

"Neji you're the best…are you sure I won't be any trouble?"

"Of course not Hinata…anyways I have to attend certain things you'll be alright won't you?" He motioned the three bags over to her and left.

"Goodbye Nii-san…" she whispered and waved into space.

She ran a frustrated hand through her hair, she was to confused and everything was happening at such a fast pace…she couldn't take it.

"I suppose I better find room 781…" She checked the time on her watch. It read 6:47 which meant she had plenty of time.

"_Mother would be stronger than this…" _"I have to at least try."

With that she gathered her items and went to explore.

--

"So are we all ready to go?" smiled Sakura as she took Sasuke's hand and started leading him towards the door.

"Sakura!! Get your muddy hands off my Sasuke-koi!" Ino shouted as she grabbed Naruto's arm and started rushing for the pair.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it creaked open as a girl peeked from behind and was placed in a shy position.

"Um…s-sorry I-if I have d-disturbed you…b-but is this r-room 781?" she slightly widened her eyes as she saw how big the room in front of her was even though she was hardly in it.

Naruto was the first to speak as he opened the door wide open and pulled her right inside. "Yeah this is room 781! Welcome! I'm Uzumaki Naruto the next ruler of Konoha! And who may you be?" Naruto shone a bright smile at the girl, which she returned with a small smile and a huge blush. _"He's cute…" _

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga…and um…I think I may be your new room mate…" she twiddled her fingers around and around as she motioned her eyes to see the people in front of her.

Firstly she saw a beautiful pink haired girl with unusual green eyes. She wore a dark red dress patterned with pink flowers, topped of with green lacing.  
She wore a thin layer of pink tights and wore black kickers with pink shoe laces and a checked black and white design at the back. This matched her hair bandana carefully wrapped around the top of her hair.

"New room mate? Well either way my name is Sakura."

"Pleased to meet you Sakura-san" Sakura grinned as she tugged on Hinata's hair playfully and stuck her tongue out.

Next she saw a girl with dashing blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a lilac t-shirt with black stitching and a glossy black bomber baseball jacket embedded with rhinestone.  
Her skirt was dark purple and pleated with light purple ribbons on the side with cute little cow prints at the rim.  
Her socks were knee high and black and her shoes were regular light purple plimsolls.

"Hiya, I'm Ino nice to meet you." She took a hand out and began to shake Hinata's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Ino-san"

Suddenly Naruto was right in front of Hinata staring at her eyes with his piercing blue ones. She blushed.

He scratched his head and moved away "Your eyes look awfully familiar…"

This boy had more of a sunny blond hair, and wore a bright orange and black jumpsuit and a black t-shirt with a cat on it. His shoes were worn out white trainers. On his forehead was a blue bandana.

He gave her a little wave and gave her a wad smile "Well anyway nice to meet you new roomie"

"Nice to meet you too Naruto-san…" The girl was so happy her room mates happened to be nice ones.

She carefully looked at the last boy and shivered, everything about him seemed to be so distant and cold.

His hair was black yet she could see dark blue locks as well. His attire was all black. A full way zipped up black jacket, with dark grey trousers fastened with chains and black buttons. Although his hands were in his pockets she could see that he wore navy blue gloves with open finger holes. His shoes looked brand new, no scratches or imperfections. They were a pair of black converses. His hair looked like it took a lot of time and patience and a whole bucket full of hair gel.

She gulped and talked timidly. "U-um…nice to meet you…uh…"

He looked at her direction and spoke. "Sasuke"

"S-Sasuke…san"

Then a light blub hit her head. "Do you have the same lessons as me?" she asked the whole group. "B-because I don't know this school very well…I was educated in Suna…"

Sakura stuck out her hand as if she was receiving a gift. "Show us your schedule and we'll see."

Hinata obeyed and took out her schedule out of her side bag and carefully slid it into Sakura's hands.

She could see her green eyes twitch. "No fair you have all the same lessons as Sasuke-kun" she spoke slowly and her voice sounded like it wanted to kill.

"Eh!? No way, you're so lucky!" Ino pouted as she went into her bag and grabbed her schedule to compare with Hinata's.

"You have registration with Kakashi…ooh sucks to be you." She giggled as she put back her timetable and latched herself onto Sasuke.

Naruto gave her a thumb up sign. "Don't worry I have Kakashi too, I'll lead the way." At that moment Hinata was relieved.

"Okay...sure thank you so much…" she gave a grateful bow as she looked around the room.

Sakura blinked and realised something. "Although I don't know why they made you come here, there isn't a spare bedroom here only a spare…"

Ino and Sakura both bent down with displeasure. "Bed"

Hinata stopped in her tracks and rotated her head carefully like a robot to their direction. "I-In which room…?" _"Please don't let it be in…"_

"SASUKE'S ROOM!" Naruto shouted with an uproar as the whole school began to shake.

"SHUT UP NARUTO SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" came a shout from a different room.

"YOU SHUT THE DAMN UP KIBA; YOU SHOULD BE UP YOURSELF YOU LAZY ASS!" Naruto retaliated back.

"Noooooo" Ino and Sakura cried as they held on to Sasuke tightly. They both were fighting each other while trying to get Hinata's attention. "Hinata swap with meeee!" they begged with chibi tears.

A sigh penetrated them out of the commotion as Sasuke removed himself from the terror of the two girls. "I don't mind…sharing a room with you." He had a weird look on his face and his left eye kept twitching as he stared at Hinata who looked surprised.

Whereas Naruto, Sakura and Ino looked shocked as their mouths were gaping and falling right through the floor.

"Look I'd do anything just to stop all this commotion. I do not want to move into Naruto's room because of certain reasons. I definitely do not want either of you two to stay with me, because only Kami knows what you'd do to me when night falls so the only option is…for the Hyuuga to…stay in the room…"

Ino replied. "Won't that be ahem a bit…weird…I mean?"

"Although it isn't un-normal for a girl and a boy to share rooms." Said Naruto as he stared to push Hinata into Sasuke's room.

"Home sweet home Hinata dear" As he opened the door and pushed her in.

"B-b-b-b-ut wait! This is all too sudden I…" she fumbled on her words as she gave up and bent low to shrug her shoulders in defeat.

"Well we'll meet you outside Hinata, and Sasuke! Make sure you make her feel at home!"

He slammed the door shut as she saw Sasuke's expression. His mouth was slightly open and his left eye still moving up and down at a fast pace. He turned his head into her direction. "Listen…think of me as a pervert I don't really care…but just-"

She interrupted and moved closer to him. "N-no! I would never think that. In fact you're really kind! No really, really kind! I don't think a lot of people would do this to a new person like me! Like in Suna, a lot of people made me sleep on the floor of the kitchen! B-but-"

A hand on her lips made her stop talking as she averted her sight upwards. "Stop it…you're rambling." He removed his hand and looked around. "This room is quite big anyway I think it would be spacious for you. Unless you want me to move some of my stuff…"

Hinata started on another ramble. "N-no it's alright! I don't mind, r-really it's fine I…I'm doing It again aren't I…?" Sasuke just gave a nod and started to point to some doors. "That's the shower and bathroom, that's the changing room, that's the toilet and that door, leads to Sakura's and Ino's room."

Hinata nodded as she began to walk around and found a spare bed on the other side of the room. Behind it was a blue stain glass window with a similar flower design as her hairclip.

"I guess…I better hurry up...you want to leave don't you?" she asked quietly while thinking about the hairclip.

He just shrugged and pointed to the empty blue storage boxes and closets. "Put your stuff in there, and if you want to decorate you can just don't…do it on my side…" He paused. "I'll be waiting outside." He walked towards the exit and shut the door quietly.

So with that Hinata began to unpack all her clothes and items. On the spare shelf she put a picture of her family. Her father and her mother were behind while she was in front placed in the middle with a happy face plastered on her while holding onto Hanabi who was next to her. She had a sweet grin on her face. This was when she was only ten and Hanabi was five.

She quickly placed it on the shelf and began to rummage for more items in her shoulder bag. She found the picture of her and Neji when they were thirteen, and smiled. She placed it next to the other picture.

Her last two pictures were of her school photo in Suna with all her classmates and one was a picture of her and her best friend at Suna Gaara.

She let out a sad sigh and spread out across the bed looking at the ceiling.

She took the picture of her and Gaara and stared at it for a while, before continuing unpacking her stuff.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in…" she answered, as she quickly finished placing all her items in their correct places.

She saw Sasuke walking towards her as he stared at her belongings.

"I-is something wrong?" Hinata asked as she arranged the photo frames around so that her family picture and her with Neji were in the middle, and the pictures at Suna and Gaara were either side.

A hand was stretched out and took the picture with Gaara on it. He squinted his eyes slightly as the frame was twinkling under the sunshine. The design was a mixture of light blue and light red, matching the people in the photo. Hinata and Gaara.

She heard Sasuke scoff and place the photo back in it's original place.

"I never knew you'd be the type to go out with people like _that_"

"W-what!? He's just m-my friend…"

He quickly grabbed her hand and started to walk out of the room.

"You took so long that Naruto and the others left." He let go of her hand and started walking. "It's this way to registration."

Hinata blinked and started running after him.

"_Sasuke…" _

**AN:** LOL. This is awful, but after seeing a commercial on a shampoo called Rejoice I couldn't HELP it. It reminded me of sasuhina SO MUCH. A guy who kind of looked like Sasuke was getting off the bus and a girl who looked like Hinata was getting on and his hand got caught in her hair. The only difference was the girl noticed and gave the boy a smile. Then when the boy got off he noticed the hairclip and ran to catch up with the bus and when he did he gave the girl the hairclip. And the girl gave him a shy smile, and then smiled for real at the window when the boy was getting off. It's such a nice commercial, LOL I'm getting all weird over a commercial. XD

So what will happen? Will Hinata ever know that Sasuke has the hair clip? Just so there isn't any confusion:

Hinata's family died in a car crash a week before her moving to Konoha, (Her family used to live in Suna) so Neji took her in and filled an application for her to join his school.

In this school you can either stay in your dorm room or stay at your home after school is finished. (Cool huh? XD)

In room 781 Sasuke has his own room with a spare bed in which Hinata will now be staying in. Naruto has his own room, and Sakura and Ino share.

**And don't ask me why the dorm rooms are up to the 700****th**** level XD things in this fan fiction don't have to make sense for you to understand. **

Oh and if you get confused I live in England so sometimes I'll use English terms, but I'll put stuff here:

**Registration – Home room**

**Year – Grade**

**Secondary school – High School**

OMG seven pages! XD longest story I've ever written. I'm sorry if the story seems rushed I intended it to be that way to show Hinata's confusion. Also some of this story will be in Hinata's POV.

Sorry for the long note…

Reeree xx


	2. Friendship

**Hairclip.  
Chapter Two – Friendship.  
Re3Re3-x**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Why do I bother putting these things? As if by magic I'm suddenly going to own Naruto, which I don't.

"_Sasuke…"_

The two walked silently as people started crowding the corridor talking, doing last minute homework or simply just mingling with other students.

Sasuke then took a turn to a hallway of lockers and beckoned his finger indicating for Hinata to follow him this way. Which she obliged to as she carefully followed him while trying not to make a scene.

"_Pst, doesn't that girl have freaky eyes?"_

"_Oh great another new comer, what was Tsunade thinking"_

"_Wait she's following Sasuke-kun isn't she"_

"_No way! I think she is."_

"_Gosh her hair is so past its expiry date."_

Hinata sighed as she clutched her side bag with force as she looked down sadly. _"I haven't even started my lessons yet and I'm already the centre of unpopularity" _She looked ahead and noticed that Sasuke was leaning against a bunch of lockers and they were in a corridor with practically nobody in it.

Hinata walked up to the boy and looked around. "I-Is this where registration is?" She turned her head to face him expecting an answer, but instead got a question.

"Are you always the centre of unpopularity?" he asked as he motioned his eyes to look at her.

"_Oh great…" _She shrugged her shoulders and looked away from his gaze. "I guess I'm not very good with first impression, right?" she faced him and smiled.

At that moment Sasuke moved away from the lockers and started to open one, revealing a pile of neat and well organized books. He took what appeared to be a Science and an Art book and placed it into his back pack.

"I can tell…" he locked the locker, and then proceeded walking to a door only a few steps away from them. He stood in front of the door then averted his gaze to Hinata who just stood there by the lockers.

"Well are you going to come over here or what?"

"Ehe…I'm sorry..." she quickly walked over to the door and saw a sign.

'_Kakashi Hatake – Registration.' _

Hinata reached out to open the door and stepped inside.

"You're a bit early aren't you?" came a voice which was located by the front desk.

"Kakashi…" Hinata heard a voice from behind her and saw Sasuke with a disgusted look on his face.

"_So that's Kakashi-sensei…" _She pondered, and wondered why he wore a mask that covered most of his face and right eye. Also what was that weird orange book he was holding?

Kakashi spoke while smiling under his mask. "Now, Now Sasuke, control your anger" He stood up from his desk and started to write something on the board.

The two walked further into the classroom and closed the door behind them.

"Why are you so damn early Kakashi…?" Hinata heard Sasuke speak

and wondered even more. _"Wouldn't a teacher need to be early?" _She thought while raising a hand to tidy her bangs.

"Well Mr. Uchiha, aren't I always early? Anyways, I hear there's a new student about and I need to discuss matters with her." He finished writing on the board and proceeded back to his book.

"You don't mean _her_ do you?" Kakashi saw an index finger pointing into Hinata Hyuuga's direction, while she was staring into space.

"Hey Hinata wake up" He flicked his fingers over her forehead as she quickly shook her hair allowing Sasuke's hand to rake through the long locks. Sudden déjà vu struck him.

"_What the…it's just like this morning…" _He quickly pushed that thought aside and shot back to focus.

"Are you Hinata Hyuuga?" Kakashi asked.

She bowed timidly. "Y-yes I am sir, a pleasure to meet you." She heard a laugh from up front.

"My…such manners, you could learn a thing or two from this girl Sasuke."

She heard a grunt as she stood up straight and walked over to the front desk. "What did you need to discuss sir?"

After that Sasuke wasn't paying attention. He just sat down on his seat right at the back and took out a book to read. As he was taking out a book from his bag he saw the hair clip shining its way through the morning light. It blinded him so.

_RING RING _

Kakashi finished his sentence. "Do you understand Hinata?"

"Y-yes sir I understand" she replied as she walked over to the board and wrote her name the black marker Kakashi gave her.

"_It's 9:00…I wonder where everybody is?" _she thought as she continued to write her name.

Then she heard an open slam of a door.

"IT'S TRUE KAKASHI SENSEI IS EARLY FOR ONCE!"

A bunch of mutters could be heard. All along the lines of "he's early" or "I bet it's a bluff" followed by a few gasps and giggles.

"Everyone please take your seats." Everyone followed because they all knew of the detentions this sensei could give out.

"Good, now that we have everyone seated, I would like to introduce to you a new student from Suna. Hinata Hyuuga."

With that name called out Sasuke immediately paid attention and saw a red Hinata at the front, she was twiddling her fingers as her lips parted escaping a nervous gasp.

"I-um…hello…nice to m-meet you all…" she gave a respective bow but could hear everything that was going on.

"_It's that girl again with the freaky eyes."_

"_It's the one that was following Sasuke-kun!"_

"_What's with clothes? And the hair?"_

After getting up she looked down with a crestfallen expression, she knew this was going to happen yet she never came prepared.

A pat on her shoulder set her free as she saw Kakashi with a sympathetic look on his face. She gave him a small smile in return.

"Okay…since the only spare seat is next to Sasuke, you may sit there."

The whole class heard Kakashi's order and all of the female groups were already making death plans for the new kid.

**Hinata's POV:**

I made my way to Sasuke's desk as I saw the death glares of many girls. I guessed that maybe Sasuke was something called a School Heartthrob. Receiving many gifts from various girls and being surrounded by them most of the time. I shuddered at the thought of fan girls attacking me everyday just for sitting next to their target.

When I got to the seat I sat down straight away not daring to look at the one sitting next to me. I just kept my head down low; maybe everyone wouldn't notice me that way…maybe everyone wouldn't see my eyes…maybe everyone wouldn't think I existed.

I have always been a target for people to make fun of. Even in Suna most of my peers made fun of me…but when it came to Neji or Hanabi they would treat them like royalty. I didn't mind at first, so I didn't let the words get to me…but over time they really stung, to an extent where I felt that the words were slowly tearing me apart giving me physical blows. Then on that day…I got beat up for the first time.

I was in grade 5 at that time, walking through the corridors by my self, minding my own business, when three boys suddenly jumped in front of me. I tried to walk past but they blocked my way and the one in the middle was inching closer to me. I remembered I was so scared, that tears almost came to my eyes. Then I heard two words that tore me apart on that day. "You're Ugly…" I heard him whisper as he shot a fist at my stomach sending me flying across the wall. I felt various actions to my face, slaps, scratches, I even heard girls telling them to carry on.

What was wrong with your looks? Why did everyone judge you on appearance?

After that day I kept on crying, I cried almost everyday. I told my self that everyone always had a reason for doing things, I tried my best to look into the kindness that they had…I tried not to hate them…

But in the end nothing ever worked…I just kept on being silent never talking to the world ever…

But then something amazing happened…I was saved.

Gaara the person everybody feared, because they thought I was a monster, became my best friend.

Ever since he became my friend I faced everything, I never felt those words pierce through me ever again…

"Everyone class dismissed." I heard the scraping of chairs and ruffling of books and bags. At that moment I knew that reminiscing into the past wasn't going to do me any good.

I picked myself up and dashed for the door.

I didn't want to think about Gaara…never…unless I wanted to cry.

--

I felt a tug on my hair as I was walking out, and saw Sasuke with a weird expression on his face.

"I was calling your name all throughout registration, but you…just forget it, it's this way to Art" He started walking ahead with flocks of girls at his feet.

I knew there was more to that boy than meets the eye…

--

"Remember class art…is a bang"

Our art teacher Deidara-sensei gave us a task to draw anything we desired. I was seated on a table with Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura and two other boys.

I heard one of them speak. "Hey you're that new girl aren't you?"

He wore a coffee brown hoodie with fluffy out linings coming out of the hood. He was wearing dark grey pants and grey trainers with white laces. There seemed to be a vibe associated with dogs around him.

"Y-Yes I am…pleased to meet you"

He gave me a thumbs up sign and bared his teeth at me. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, nice to meet you too." I felt so happy at that moment it seemed like my school life took a turn for the better.

Sakura was busy showing off her work to Sasuke. I waved at her, and she gave a happy wave back. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

I decided to draw a sunset at sea…with a mermaid figure leaping out of the water. Art was one of my passions….a way I could let out all my feelings without actually saying anything.

I heard a groan next to me as I saw Naruto huffing with his page still empty. I gathered up my courage to talk to him.

"Naruto-san…is something the matter?"

He looked at me with puppy blue eyes. "Yes…I can't think of what to draw, let me look at yours for inspiration…pleeeaseee"

I couldn't say no so I let him look at it…even though it was only a sketch with no real shading nor detail.

He widened his eyes and gasped. "Hinata you're amazing."

I blushed at his comment. "T-thank you…but really I'm not that good…"

He gave a pretend scowl. "Yes you are I envy you." Then he gave me another one of those grins that made me melt…

I smiled and said something unexpected. "Naruto-san…maybe you should draw something you really love…w-when you pour your h-heart into something you do…it will a-al-ways turn out beautiful Naruto-san…even if it m-may not be as perfect as you think…e-everyone will know you placed your h-heart and s-soul into your work…"

I mentally slapped myself that sounded so corny!

"Thank you Hinata that definitely gave me inspiration. You're the best!"

I felt a rush of heat come towards me as I felt needed again.

"You know…I'm glad that you and I are friends." He went back to doing his work.

I felt such joy; it was like all my troubles from this morning were miraculously floating away like feathers…like I didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

I added detail to my piece putting every ounce of me into it.

I bet everyone thought I looked stupid as I kept on smiling throughout the whole lesson.

--

After 45 minutes into the class Deidara-sensei called us all to show our pieces to the class and talk about it.

First up was a girl called Karin. The first thing I thought was that she had gorgeous hair.

Bright red, spiky and upbeat on one side then smooth and combed on the other. She had drawn a picture of an arm with bite marks.

Deidara-sensei commented on how unique the piece of art was, and gave it a six out of ten. The girl cursed under her breath and went over to Sasuke and muttered something along the lines of "you can bite me anytime"

Next was somebody called Shino, the other person on my table. I didn't get a chance to talk to him, I hope I do sometime.

His art work was simply lovely. The different species of insects crawling up a mountain to reach the top. The detail was very vivid as Deidara-sensei said. He gave it an eight. I gave him a shy smile which he returned with a nod.

Next up was Sakura, who proudly showed a sketched locket, which had the word Sakura on the front. Deidara-sensei said it was a good design but could have more work on the detail. Thus he gave it a five. Everyone giggled yet Sakura laughed along with them. I admired her strength…when people laugh at me I get all upset about it…maybe I'm at fault not them…

Next was Naruto who revealed a breathtaking piece of art, a girl and a boy standing underneath a cherry blossom tree while the cherry blossoms were flying away into the wind. Everyone stared in awe as Naruto looked so proud. Deidara-sensei gave him an eight. You could tell that he was speechless.

Up next was Kiba who drew a picture of his dog Akamaru. I giggled at the amount of compliments Kiba was giving his pet. The whole class laughed while he just grinned. Deidara-sensei gave him a six. Kiba gave me a small wave in which I returned.

After a few more people it was my turn. I wanted to be brave. I didn't want to cower out in fear. So I presented my work. I waited for the insults to rush past but instead I heard intakes of breathes from the back. Kiba, Naruto and Sakura with weird looks on their faces. I smiled at them and waved.

Deidara-sensei said he was pleased with my work, and commented on how real I made the scene look. From the shadow of the mermaid to the twinkle and glitters of the sun's reflection. He gave me a nine, which I was very happy about.

As I sat back down they congratulated me on my work. I felt like I was somebody to them…a friend maybe…?

Last up was Sasuke who looked as reluctant as when Naruto had started. When he revealed his work I immediately gasped so did the rest of the class.

It was a sketched angel yet you couldn't see her face. Her long flowing hair was waving messily into the wind as you could depicter the summer breeze coming from the background. The wings were drawn lightly and overlapped making an effect that they were flapping up and down. One of her arms were outstretched forward retrieving a lost delicately drawn feather.

But the thing that caught my eye the most was on her hair. A hairclip that twinkled on the page…it looked exactly like the hair clip I lost...the same flower design. My eyes were secluded on that one drawn clip…how strange…

Applauses came from the back as fan girls were cheering for him and squealing while comparing themselves to the angel.

He looked my way and looked straight at me, I didn't know why but I smiled anyway. I widened my smile hoping it would get through to him that I thought his work was absolutely beautiful.

It was no wonder Deidara-san gave him a ten.

The rest of the day was even better I had made some new friends. Kiba and Shino who happened to be in the dorm room next to us.

School ended so soon…I really was having so much fun.

--

Me and Sasuke were walking along various corridors to get to our dorm room. I tried to make some conversation.

"Y-your work was absolutely amazing Sasuke-san…"

His eyes lingered my way as he spoke. "Yours wasn't so bad either."

I giggled as I looked towards the exit we were outside now as the day was slowly ending, and the sky was a beautiful shade of purple.

"I love moments like this…where you can treasure nature from the palm of your hands…" I closed my eyes and felt the gentle breeze. I don't know why…but I felt at peace.

Soon after we walked on and went into the direction of our room.

When we got there we found Naruto asleep on the couch. Sasuke simply scoffed while dragging him over to a room and throwing him inside.

"Does Naruto-san usually sleep this early?" I asked and checked my watch. It was 5:00.

He took out a bottle of water from the kitchen fridge and drank out of it. "Yes…and during the night he complains that he can't sleep" He placed the bottle back inside the fridge. I giggled and looked around the room. "This dorm certainly has that homey and cosy feeling…" I felt so warm…

Then I thought of something. "Are you hungry Sasuke-san?"

"Hn…not really…we ate lunch so…no"

I protested. "You must be, lunch was at one-thirty and it's five now…"

"I know I'll make something f-for the three of you, as a thanks for letting me stay here."

His eyes widened as if I was stupid.

"It's not necessary…neither of us eat except Naruto." He said while sitting down on a chair.

"W-what? Are you three s-starving yourselves…?" I asked while walking up to him.

"Sakura and Ino are on a diet…as for me I don't need to eat…now if you'll excuse me I'm going to change." He got up and walked over to his room.

I sighed in defeat…and went to see if there was anything I could make.

--

20 minutes had past when Sasuke came out. He was wearing a black turtleneck with white shorts.

"What are you doing?" he asked while taking out his statistics homework and doing it on the kitchen table.

"N-nothing, just making tomato soup…I hope you d-don't mind…"

Then there was a screech of an open door revealing Naruto with a sleepy face and pyjamas.

"I smelt food…Sakura and Ino never eat…" he said as he walked over to the table and sat down.

"Oi…dobe don't fall asleep at the table" Sasuke stated as he closed his statistics book.

"A-are you done already?" I asked while setting down two bowls of soup on the table.

I saw Sasuke with a look that said. "This was too easy"

"Smarty pants" Naruto teased while taking a sip of the soup.

Sasuke eyed Naruto while grabbing a spoon and shoving soup into his mouth. "At least I'm smart, you idiot."

Suddenly their arms were shoving spoons into their mouths at a fast pace, with determined faces on. Sparks of electricity were waving through their hair.

Yet I just stood there dumbfounded. Not knowing what to do.

I spoke up. "U-um…g-guys…I t-think you s-should-"

"I WON INO PIG!" came a shout from an open door.

"YOU CHEATED AND TRIPPED ME UP WHILE COMING HERE!" came a reply as Sakura and Ino raced for the door.

When they came in they were panting for air as they rushed to dining table and sat down while controlling their breathing.

"MORE PLEASE!" Naruto shoved the empty bowl into my face while Sasuke did the same but without saying anything.

I obeyed I didn't want to get caught in…their actions.

"Oh great Naruto, what did you do?" complained Sakura as she was busy controlling Sasuke from eating too much.

"Yes Naruto and stop slurping!" groaned Ino as she took the bowl away from him.

Naruto fought back. "HEY! I was eating that"

"GUYS PLEASE STOP!" I unexpectedly barked as they all stared at me taken back at my actions.

I squirmed under their gazes and began to fidget. "I-I mean you can carry on…but…"

Ino was the first to converse. "No it's okay, it's just that sometimes Naruto triggers something between him and Sasuke and they start getting all competitive against each other."

Naruto gave a pout. "Neh…Ino-chan why is it always my fault."

Sakura moaned with displeasure and wacked a spoon over his head. "Because YOU Naruto always start it with an insult"

"It's not MY fault he's so sensitive!" he evened the score and smirked when Sakura looked thunderstruck, she was speechless.

I suddenly chuckled and couldn't help my self as I laughed nervously in front of them.

"I'm sorry it's just…you all fight like old married couples" I went into a giggling fit as I served four bowls of soup and set them down.

"Aha…I guess we do…" said Naruto uneasily, and carried on eating.

"Hey Hinata-chan did you make this?" asked Ino as she carried on sipping little sips.

"Y-yes I'm sorry it's not much…but it's to say thank you for being so nice to me…I haven't really had any one so polite to me before…" I trailed on carefully…I didn't want to sound like a sappy person.

"Awww Hinata-chan we're glad that you're our friend!" bawled Sakura as she gave me hug.

"Oh yeah Hinata-chan I forgot to say that the soup is awesome!" beamed Naruto.

I felt over the moon they were all so kind to me…It was like mother and father and Hanabi were all sending me down happiness.

I really was so lucky.

During the rest of the night we were busy doing homework and getting to know each other. I found out that Naruto can't sleep without a night light, Ino's on a diet yet she can't help eating krispy kream doughnuts. Sakura cut her hair with a kitchen knife and Sasuke…just said he's a straight A+ student.

"Common Hinata-chan! You say something now…" Naruto twirled his pencil round and round as he was doing his Science homework.

"Um…well…I'm from the Hyuuga Cooperation …?" I didn't know what to say.

"We know that! Meaning you must be super rich right?" Ino raised the subject on money.

"Just like Sasuke-kun! Since he's from the Uchiha Cooperation." Sakura was busy with her Technology project.

Then there was an out of the blue silence. Sasuke just stood silent as he got up from his position and walked off.

"Wait! Sasuke-kun! I forgot, I never meant to bring that up! I'm really sorry!" Sakura got up and hugged him from behind.

Sasuke simply pushed away softly. "It doesn't matter…" He said calmly, and went to his room and slammed the door shut.

Ino exhaled with force. "Look at what you've done Sakura…he's angry now."

"I know…I know…" she replied as she sat back down.

"I…I don't want to pry but what's going on?" I whispered.

"When Sasuke was ten the whole of the Uchiha cooperation were massacred by his brother…" Naruto faintly explained with a pained expression.

Then he got up and said he was going to go to his room. His footsteps echoed around the silent room.

I felt distressed at that instant. I knew there was something that Sasuke was hiding…I just never knew it was so depressing.

I glanced at Sakura and Ino who looked as fallen as I did.

"Hey…Hinata there's a lot of things…you don't know about those two." Ino spoke as she stopped writing on a sheet of paper.

"It's good if you don't bring up the subject of families around them…"

Sakura had a hurt look on her face as she spoke. "Me and Ino can never really know what they're thinking…because we haven't been through the same experiences…that is why they're best friends because they understand each other."

"Naruto is an orphan, he never knew his parents. Yet it's surprising that he's so carefree." Ino had a sympathetic smile on her face, as she popped a candy into her mouth.

"And Sasuke saw his parents die before his very eyes…we can't understand them…we can't…do anything for them…" They both looked so down…

I tried to cheer them up, even only a little bit. "It's okay…it's okay even If you don't understand…you don't have to understand to be great friends to them. Even if it seems like your confused…the best thing to do is try and help them however you can. I bet, they both regard you as a part of their friendship…because I know as long as they have great friends like the both of you…their troubles will go away…their pain will heal in time…I'm sure…goodnight, sweet dreams." I gathered up my things and left…ready to face Sasuke in whatever mood he was.

--

When I entered the room the lights were off but I could see a luminous glow further down. A candle was lit, giving light as Sasuke was reading a book. He didn't look towards my direction.

I walked into the bathroom to take a long warm bath.

After and hour or so I quickly changed into my pyjamas and walked out of the bathroom only to see Sasuke still reading that book.

"Y-you could ruin your eyes that way…" I pointed out and brushed my now wet hair until all the tangles were free.

I then saw his eyes glare at me and his voice was slow and sinister.

"What you heard back then has got _nothing _to do with you"

I felt bad for prying into their business…no really bad but then again…knowing maybe would help me get along with them better.

"I know Sasuke-san, I know but even so…" I paused.

"I know how you feel…my parents and my sister passed away last week in a car crash…so I know the pain you're feeling…it may not be the same but…we…we can always…maybe…I could take some of your grief away…maybe then all you'll ever have is good memories … Goodnight and sweet dreams Sasuke-san." I yawned then went over to my new awaited bed and shut my eyes.

Then I heard a blow, removing the candle light and revealing complete darkness.

"Take it away? Che…"

"_I could always try Sasuke-san…I have to try…"_

_Try and remove the anguish and sorrow…_

_I have to at least try…_

_Then maybe one day_

_You can be truly happy…_

_And smile for me._

"_It's only my first day…yet there's so much drama already…"_

--

**ARGH THAT WAS SO CORNY!!!! XD I forgot I already finished this chapter ages ago on my holiday, GOMEN! Sorry you had to wait long!  
It will NOT be so cheesy in the next chapter, sorry I'm influenced by cliche story lines. Forgive me please!  
Hinata is exceptionally bold this chapter...hmmm wonder why XD  
To everyone who asked, yes I am Filipino and proud. ! (With Chinese within me XD)  
I got reviews!!! Thankyou all so much! I promise I'll try and update soon. **

**xx  
**


End file.
